Misty's First PokeCock
by Pokerotic22
Summary: When Daisy's new Bibarel can't fuck his trainer, he'll just have to settle for the youngest sister and her awesome rack.


Author's Note: Another request from Zombrya. He requested a MistyXBibarel lemon. I happily accepted.

Story Start!

Misty lounged in a beach chair on the edge of her Gym's swimming pool. She wore a white bikini, which just barely managed to cover her larger than average B cup breasts. It was times like these when she remembered the days when she travelled with Ash and Brock. They would fuck her at least once a day, and not to mention, they did it awesomely. She could still feel Brock's big cock in her ass. She could still feel Ash's come in her mouth. She could still feel it all! It was times like these when she wished for any random stranger to just come in and take advantage of her.

The redhead stood up from her chair. She reached behind her back and pulled on the strings that kept her bikini in place, letting it fall to the floor. With her breasts free, Misty dove into the pool. She loved feeling the direct contact from the water on her breasts. The Gym Leader swam swiftly through the water. She felt at peace here, the water was the best place she could be when she needed time to think.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Gym building, the three older sisters were having a bit of fun in Lily's room. Daisy, Violet, and Lily always liked fucking each other. Lily was taking a strap on dildo from Violet in her mouth and was being fucked doggy-style by Daisy from behind. Daisy was always the one who tried to claim the most dominance. Lily's pink hair and C cup breasts bounced as she was shoved back and forth between the two cocks. Daisy had travelled the world a lot, and on a recent trip to Sinnoh, she had caught a Bibarel. Bibarel's dream was to fuck his sexy master. But who wouldn't? Daisy's blonde hair and her Double D's were completely fuckable. Unfortunately for the Water-type, Daisy was nowhere near interested in riding the Pokemon's cock.

Bibarel sighed as he watched his master dominate Lily with her dildo. Bibarel had gotten extremely hard from the happenings, feeling his seven inch cock grow stiff. The Pokemon sighed as he walked away, right as Daisy decided to start fucking Violet in the ass, causing the blue-haired girl's A Cup breasts to bounce. Bibarel wandered through the building with his bothersome hard on. There had to be something to stick his cock in.

No matter how hard Misty tried to push out her thoughts of Ash and Brock, she couldn't help but grow more and more horny. The girl couldn't take it anymore, still underwater, she let herself float there as she stuck a finger down her bikini bottom and began fingering her pussy. The redhead moaned softly at her own work. Misty surfaced for air and stayed there, too distracted by fucking herself to care. As she worked herself, she was oblivious to what was going on around her, not even the beaver Pokemon sneaking in, attracted by the sounds and smell.

Bibarel slinked around, careful to be quiet. His sexual urges couldn't be ignored, he would just half to settle for fucking Misty. Bibarel wouldn't deny that she was pretty sexy, but not as sexy as her incestual sisters. Nonetheless, Bibarel inched his way closer and closer. Misty's moans became louder as he got closer. He could just see her beautiful tits through the rippling water. Bibarel was only a couple feet away when Misty opened her eyes.

Misty didn't even know what to think. She simply stared into Bibarel's eyes, too shocked to cover her breasts, which Bibarel discreetly snuck looks at. Finally, Misty snapped out of it, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Misty pulled herself out of the water and covered her breasts with a towel. It wasn't until Bibarel stood up on his hind legs did Misty get an idea. Bibarel's seven inch cock stood up at attention. "Oh." Misty said simply. She dropped her towel, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly at the action. "You're horny too?" She asked the Pokemon. Bibarel nodded in response, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Alright then, come here." Misty said with growing lust in her voice. The redhead kneeled in front of the brown Pokemon and grabbed his cock without hesitation. Slowly at first, she began pumping his cock. As she grew more confidence, she pumped faster. Bibarel moaned quietly at her strokes. Finally, he would get what he wanted. Misty couldn't resist anymore and slowly wrapped her lips around the tip of the Pokemon's cock. Bibarel moaned a bit louder, he had never been blown before, so the sensation was new and different. Bibarel pushed her head farther down with little resistance.

Misty loved the kinkiness of this whole thing. She was fucking a Pokemon, not to mention, Daisy's Pokemon. She bobbed her head up and down on Bibarel's throbbing cock. Bibarel moaned from the treatment. It felt so awesome to the Pokemon. Misty looked up with a lust filled look as her head went up and down. Bibarel kept moaning until Misty took her mouth off his cock. Bibarel scowled at her, what was this about? Misty grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around the Pokemon's member. "Bibarel?" Bibarel asked. This was definitely not a Pokemon mating ritual. Misty winked as she began rubbing her beautiful breasts up and down on Bibarel's cock, licking the tip whenever it emerged.

Bibarel almost fell back from the pleasure he felt. "Bibarel!" He cried out. The Pokemon was close to releasing his first load. Misty could tell that her fuck mate was close and began rubbing his cock faster with her breasts. Bibarel cried out as he released his first load all over Misty's face and chest. Misty licked a bit of cum off of her lip. "Mmmm, I like your taste, Bibarel." Misty stood up and walked over to one of the lounge chairs, swaying her ass as she did so. When she reached the chair, she slid off her bikini bottom slowly, making sure to bend over and show off her beautiful ass as she did so. Bibarel got anxious, running over to Misty and pushing her down on the chair.

Misty turned onto her back from under him and gave him bedroom eyes. "Put your cock in me Bibarel, I want you." She said seductively. Bibarel wasted no time, using Misty's legs for leverage. The Pokemon lined up his cock with her pussy and thrusted in. Misty gasped in pleasure. Even after fucking Ash and Brock daily a couple years ago, she was still very tight. Bibarel could barely handle it, but thrusted with power. Misty moaned, her tits bouncing with each thrust from her lover. "Fuck me Bibarel!" Misty yelled with a slutty voice. "Fuck my pussy you beast!" Bibarel began thrusting into her faster.

Misty's mouth was agape as Bibarel fucked her pussy. "Oh god! Bibarel! You're so big in my tight pussy!" Bibarel was getting off even more from Misty's slutty cries. He began thrusting faster and groaning louder as he let out his second load into Misty's warm pussy. Bibarel collapsed onto Misty, both of them panting from the awesome sex the two had just made.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A voice cried. Misty lazily turned her head towards the voice to see Daisy in the doorway, completely in the nude. "What are you doing with Bibarel!?" Misty pulled herself off the chair and walked over to Daisy, wiping cum off her chest and face as she did so.

"I was just giving Bibarel what you wouldn't, not to mention couldn't." Misty got up in Daisy's face. "A good fucking." The two girls tits were rubbing against each other, which both got them off a bit, much to their dismay. "If you're so angry, maybe you should come over and show me what you would do with Bibarel." Misty gestured over to the Pokemon who had just shown her an awesome time.

Daisy smirked. The two girls had gone from fighting to getting into a threesome within seconds. Hand in hand, the two sisters walked over to Bibarel. Bibarel was definitely excited.

End Story.

Well that was another request from Zombrya. It was a joy to make. Send me some requests!


End file.
